


Someone.

by childofathena



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Post Infinity War, Starkquill - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, peter quill - Freeform, star lord - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofathena/pseuds/childofathena
Summary: Tony understands what Peter is going through. He also knows, sometimes, not talking about it all the time does help.





	Someone.

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of StarkQuill content troubled me. So, this was born.

Tony Stark didn't believe in love.

He had loved before. 

Pepper. She was a kind, brave, strong woman, how could Tony not fall for her? But of course, Tony lost her when he chose to be Iron Man.

Steve. Again, he was a kind, brave, strong man. But again, Steve was one of the man reasons he thought he couldn't ever find love.

Then, he'd met Peter Jason Quill, in space.

The kind, hollow eyes that lay beneath the sharp, witty, edgy and humorous exterior that Peter had built for himself were something that drew Tony to the other man in the first place. Peter was- Tony didn't know what exactly it was, but Peter was suffering. And he was well aware of the kind of suffering that you just had to hide from the world. Hell, he was an expert in that. At this point, Tony was pretty sure he could earn another PhD in "hiding pain behind a cocky exterior".

At that point in time, Tony had been too focused, too busy on fighting Thanos. Moreover, his heart hadn't healed from the Steve shaped wound, so, he hadn't thought much about the urge to reach out and help Peter that he got every time he looked at the other man.

That had been before.

With Thanos gone, and Peter spending most of his days down on Earth, Tony's feelings began to blossom. Lust. A stupid crush. A major crush. Like. Love. He was pretty sure he was in love with Peter Quill, which was silly, because, as established, Tony Stark didn't believe in love. But, he was starting to reconsider.

Once he got to know Peter better, Tony realised there was more to Peter Quill than the other man showed. Peter was often quiet when by himself, unlike his talkative exterior. He was reserved. He got pretty mad when anyone mentioned his heritage, (something Tony could relate to) and, he was hurting because of his past, somewhere deep down.

He didn't know why the others didn't see it. No one acknowledged Peter Quill's pain, possibly because he hid it well. Not around Tony, though. Never around Tony. Peter was tired, and he was definitely letting go of the mask around Tony more often, which was something Tony highly encouraged. He needed to know if his friend, (could you even call them that? They were definitely more than friends. Peter spent almost all his free time in the workshop these days) was okay. 

For some reason, Tony took this upon himself. Peter didn't pretend around him, which meant Peter trusted Tony, and Tony sure as hell was going to make sure he lived upto that. He wanted to make sure Peter knew he was cared for, and had a family, he had the Guardians and Tony Stark.

"Pete?" Tony whispered as he sat down to a shaky looking Peter, who had been sitting on the couch in his workshop- (the same one where Steve used to-God, Tony hadn't thought about Steve in ages. He didn't need to. Not anymore)-for hours now, not moving, not speaking, just staring into the void.

When Peter didn't answer, Tony slowly put his hand on the other man's thigh, giving it a little squeeze, which definitely did the trick. Peter looked at Tony with tired eyes and smiled that charming smile of his, keeping up his light tone even in such moments.

"Hey, beautiful." Peter said, and Tony rolled his eyes at that. Peter always flirted, but only with Tony, apparently. 

"None of that. I'm covered in grease." Tony said, chuckling as he wiped his hands against the edge of his shirt and smiled reassuringly at the other man. The thing was, while Tony knew what was wrong, he also could guess Peter wasn't quite ready to talk about it, not yet.

"Still the prettiest boy did I ever see." Peter said, suddenly all too serious, and Tony found himself blushing as he looked down, and tightened his grip, now in Peter's hand as the other man gave it a little squeeze. Yup, definitely not friends anymore.

"Why, thank you. Means a lot coming from Star-Lord." Tony said, before adding in earnestly, "for what it's worth, I think he's pretty handsome too. Should ask me out sometime." He said, biting his lip and holding his breath, for that moment that would definitely make or break the deal.

"Yeah? I'll pass on the message, Tony." Peter said, a hint of a smile dancing around his lips- Tony's heart fluttered at that, he hadn't felt like this in ages-not since Steve, anyway, "I'm sure he would love you. He's a pretty decent guy, after all. Knows how to treat a bloke well." 

"Well, I'd be honored to go out with him, if he did ask. He makes me happy-and I dunno why, but I want to make sure he's okay-" Tony cut himself off, slowly raising his hand and placing it on Peter's cheek "-I mean, really okay. He deserves it, you know. Happiness. And I'm willing to wait as long as he wants me to." Tony added seriously, hoping Peter understood what Tony had to say.

"Thank you, Tony." Peter suddenly whispered, slowly pulling Tony's hand to his lips and pressing a quick kiss to the tips of his fingers, and Peter really did look thankful, that someone noticed, someone cared enough to wait, someone was there for him.

And Tony was more than happy to be that someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @lgbteas on twitter for approving this, I LOVE U


End file.
